Things left unsaid
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: On the day of his wiccaning Chris's powers were bound and they decided not to tell him about witchcraft but after his brothers heal him, all those things left unsaid begin to come out. Crap summary, set in changed future
1. Default Chapter

Well this has been along time coming but here is my new fic. I hope you like it, but remember I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter one Things left unsaid

On the day of his wiccaning the Halliwell family and their ancestors gathered together to make a difficult choice, after much deliberation the decision was made.

Christopher Halliwell's powers were to be bound and his magical heritage was to be kept from him in an attempt to protect him from the same fate that his older self had suffered due to magic.

But as they say, even the best laid plans can go awry……


	2. Healing

Chapter 2 

Sixteen-year-old Christopher Peregrine Halliwell always knew that he was different; like there was something about his family, about himself that he wasn't allowed to know.

Little did he know, he was right.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

Chris lowered himself into the steaming hot bath, he sighed as the water began to loosen painfully stiff joints and aching muscles; he looked at the bruises developing on his torso, these were going to be really hard to hide from his brothers.

Wyatt, Christopher and Daniel Halliwell had been sharing the same room for as long as they could remember and the three of them were as thick as thieves. Chris couldn't picture himself moving out of their room, even if it was a tad inconvenient at times. But they were brothers and the bad always came with some good.

When he opened his eyes again the water was stone cold, climbing out he wrapped himself in a fluffy blue towel and walked out to his room in a sort of trance. Still only half dry the dark haired teen crawled into bed and fell promptly back to sleep only to be woken by his younger brother Danny jumping on top of him.

"C'mon Chris, mum said to get up."

"Did she say to kill me?" Chris muttered sarcastically.

"She said… to tell you to get your but downstairs and have tea."

"Well tell her I'm asleep." He huffed, "Or at least I was until some little rat decided to jump on and squish me."

"Wyatt!" Danny called, he looked down at his older brother, "You know Wyatt wont take no for an answer so I suggest you get up while you have a chance."

"How about no."

Wyatt walked into the room and smiled there were his two baby brothers, Danny, the youngest was thirteen and Chris was sixteen. Danny was sitting on top of Chris who showed no intention of getting up.

"Chris I suggest that you get up." Wyatt laughed.

"Or what?" He growled, " You gonna squish me too?"

"If it comes to that."

"You can shove it up your…" Before he could finish his sentence Wyatt jumped on the bed too. Chris yelped in pain, "Get off! Please!" he begged. His brothers acquiesced then Wyatt pulled Chris's doona off the bed and they all saw the bruises on his torso.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, "Chris what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"No it's not okay. Tell me what's going on." Wyatt said, his voice full of concern.

Chris stood up and grabbed his sleep pants and T-shirt and slipped into them, glancing at Danny he murmured, "Dan, could ya give us a sec?" Danny gave his older brother a warm smile and walked out closing the door behind him.

Wyatt sat his brother down on his bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling the shaking brunette into him he asked, "Was it him again?"

Chris simply nodded, Wyatt knew someone was picking on Chris but his brother always refused to name names, Wyatt knew all to well Chris liked to handle his fights himself. Which meant that he would have hidden, or at least tried to hide the bruises rather then show his brothers.

He always played the martyr. Not today, Wyatt was going to get the answers he wanted and then he would go out and find the ass hole that had been inflicting pain on his baby brother.

No one got away with hurting Chris.

"I, I think it's time I told you who it was that did this to me Wy." Chris said quietly.

"Who is it Chris?"

"Richie Williams." With that Wyatt's hands balled into tight fists and he hugged Chris closer dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

"It'll be okay Chris, I promise."

"I know you heard everything Dan, so get your but back in here." Chris called softly.

With a sheepish smile Danny walked back in, "Chris I'm sorry… it's just, you're my brother and…."

"It's okay," He looked at his brothers, "lets just keep this between us for the minute okay?"

The three brothers hugged tightly. "Promise me guys…"

"We promise." They said quietly.

Then Wyatt and Danny did something that Chris noticed but didn't quite comprehend, they each held a hand over the sixteen-year-olds gut and healed it, he didn't see the golden glow but he felt the warmth. He felt contented as they helped him up again like what they'd just done was the most natural thing in the world, little did he know for his family, it was.

Chris squinted as the light from the hall hit his eyes, Chris pulled his head into Wyatt's shoulder. "Hey Chris, what's the matter?" Danny asked softly.

"My eyes, they really hurt." Came the muffled reply from Wyatt's shoulder.

"Kit, why don't you go back to our room and we'll bring something up for you." Danny suggested opening the door to his room. Chris, eyes closed walked back into the dark the brunette whose eyes were now wide open was feeling around for the edge of his bed finding it he sat down.

"You'll be okay till we get back?" Danny asked scared, he had never seen his older brother like this. Even though he didn't have any powers Chris had always been the strongest member of the Halliwell family this was scary. Danny pulled the covers back up over the brunette, before his younger brother left Chris reached out and grabbed Danny by the wrist, "Dan, I'll be okay." He gave him one of his trademark grins and said, "Go, someone's gotta bug Wy if not me than you."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" He laughed.

Danny walked out and half closed the door behind him, Chris could hear his brothers talking about him in hushed whispers as they made their way down the stairs. Chris laughed softly at his brothers, the two of them would go gray prematurely with the amount they worried about him.


	3. Reactions

Chapter thee 

Piper walked up the stairs to her sons' bedroom Chris hadn't come down for tea and his brothers had said he was sick so naturally Piper came up to check on him. Knocking softly on the door she called softly, "Honey?"

"C'mon in Mum. Just close the door behind you okay?"

Piper walked in and closed the door behind her, she saw her baby boy lying curled up under his covers. She walked to the bed and sat on the edge, "Peanut, are you okay?"

He shook his head "Don't know what's going on, but my eye's are just really light sensitive for some reason, it's really weird 'coz it happened after that thing before."

"Hun, I need the full picture here. Not just snippets."

He smiled sheepishly, an expression Piper always found adorable, "Sorry, I'll start from the start shall I?"

"That'd be good Chris…" She laughed.

"Alright, here comes the honesty thing. Hope you're ready."

"Rambling!"

"Sorry. Look I've been being bullied for the past year or so, usually it's nothing serious but it's gotten worse lately and today I got hurt pretty nastily in the torso. I had a bath when I came home and fell asleep in it. Woke up and came back in here, next thing I know Danny and Wyatt are jumping on me. Wyatt pulled the doona down and they saw the bruises and I got this whole interrogation from Wyatt and ended up telling him who it was, I have this really bad feeling that he's gonna do something stupid. Anyway, after I got changed and Danny came back in they did something odd."

He pulled himself up and looked at his mother, he put a hand over her stomach and looked into her eyes, "They did that and then it didn't hurt anymore." He lifted up his shirt to reveal his chest, "No bruises, they healed me… Thing is, it didn't feel weird or anything but then this thing with my eyes happened."

She nodded, "Okay Peanut, lie back down and I'll get your dad to come in and take a look at you."

He grinned, "He's home?"

"Yeah, I'll send him up."

"Thanks mum, I love you so much." They hugged tightly and Piper walked out.

Downstairs Piper stared at her children, "You healed him?"

"We had to mum!" Wyatt said defensively, "He was hurt bad!" Danny added.

Piper called out for her husband, "Leo. Leo! Get your butt here, it's about Chris!"

Milliseconds later Leo orbed in, "Hi boys," he looked at his wife, "Is he okay."

Piper shrugged, "He's not good. He's running a fever and has a light sensitive headache."

"It just sounds like a cold."

"It happened _after_ he was _healed_."

"What?" Leo asked incredulously, "Who? Why?"

"Us." Danny said quietly, "He was hurt real bad."

"I thought we were clear, _no magic!_ Not in front of him. Ever."

"Leo, what's done is done. They did it because they were worried. Now, is it possible that he's having a reaction to it?"

"To healing? Piper I don't think it's possible."

"Well, go up and see your son. You should have seen his face when I told him you were home. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. He really misses you."

"I know." Leo Wyatt smiled sadly, " I miss him too. It's just with Wy and Danny's powers growing these last few months…"

" I know Leo, go talk to him."

The elder walked upstairs to see his dark haired son. Opening the door he called his son's name, he watched as the teenager pulled himself into a sitting position and tapped the touch lamp once pouring a soft light over the room. He saw the huge grin on Chris' face as he climbed out of bed and ran engulfing his father in a bear hug.

"I missed you dad." Chris cried into his father's chest, "Missed you heaps and heaps."

Leo pulled him tighter, "I'm here now Chris. I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Dreams and ghosts

Hi all, I understand that the whole hiding magic just from Chris annoyed a few people but rest assured that magic will not be kept secret for much longer.  
I still own diddly squat….  
And it goes without saying, thank you ever so much for reviewing! 

Chapter four…

Leo stayed with Chris until he fell asleep. Once the dark haired Halliwell was asleep the Elder placed a hand on his forehead and noted that the fever was quite high. He summoned a thermometer and easing it ever so gently into Chris' mouth he waited a few minutes before taking it out. Looking at it he saw that his temperature was at least 42C, maybe Piper was right he could be having a reaction to the magic; he'd have to consult the other Elders before jumping to conclusions.

"Sleep tight kiddo." He dropped a kiss on his son's forehead, "You're going to be okay, I promise."

Chris' sleep was not at all an easy one.

The dream:_ The demon grabbed him by the arms, claws digging in so deep he'd begun to bleed. It was forcing him to watch Wyatt kill his Aunt._

_The blond turned and smiled at his dark haired brother, "You enjoying yourself Chris?'_

"_Wyatt let her go, please. I'll do what ever you want, just let Phoebe go."_

"_No Christopher, I'm sorry but that's to little too late."_

"_Wyatt it's what you've been wanting!"_

"_Chris don't do it." Phoebe croaked. Wyatt threw her into the wall and walked over to Chris._

_Standing before his trapped brother he murmured, "Would you bow before me little brother? Before the Source?"_

"_Chris no!" Phoebe pleaded in the background._

"_Will you let her go? Not hurt her?"_

_He nodded._

_Chris looked at his Aunt and then looked into his brother's eyes. Wyatt nodded to the demon it let the exhausted teen go. Wyatt looked at his kid brother expectantly._

"_Well?"_

_He glanced at his Aunt, "I'm sorry Phoebe." _

_Chris looked squarely into his brother's eyes and in the ultimate gesture of humility he dropped first to his left knee and then completely to the floor, his forehead touching the cold attic floorboards. _

"_I'm sorry Chris but you need to learn that you can't just up and leave me. She dies." He said with an air of finality. "Now remain exactly as you are, this is one I don't want you to see."_

_He raised his head, unshed tears brimming in his eyes, "Big brother." His voice quivered, "Wyatt, please." Tears began to fall from his eyes as Wyatt refused to turn and look at him. "WYATT!" He screamed, "WYATT LOOK AT ME!" He struggled to his feet. The dark haired witch reached over and grabbed his brother by the shoulder, walking around so that the two teens were face to face. _

"_You don't have to do this Wyatt. Stay with me."_

_Wyatt pushed him away and he fell into his Aunt, rolling over to face her and protect her from any more of Wyatt's onslaught he whispered, "One way or another I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."_

"_Chris don't do anything stupid."_

_He grinned wryly, "Stupid is my middle name."_

"_Christopher." Wyatt's younger brother paled, he knew that he only said his full name when he was going to get it. "Chris," he said a little softer, "Get up."_

"_Get ready." He whispered to his Aunt. Just as he touched her shoulder she got a premonition of her death. She watched as her vision played out in reality._

_Chris stood up and waited to face the music. Wyatt stared at him and despite his best efforts he smiled he could see the strength inside the soul of the sixteen-year-old, he knew he was fighting because he was scared and he wanted to protect his family. Wyatt also knew that beyond anything, all Chris really wanted was his older brother back. _

_But the two of them had to learn that no matter how powerful they were no one ever gets what they want._

"_Chris…." He started, before he had a chance to speak three demons shimmered in. The dark lighter without wasting any time shot Chris, the tall black demon hit Phoebe with a fireball as she reached for her nephew. She didn't scream as she died, he'd seen so much pain she wasn't going to add her screams to his nightmares._

_Wyatt screamed his brother's name, the demon seer walked over taking the Source's arm she said, "My Lord it is time we left." _

"_But Chris…" Wyatt said his voice tainted with fear._

"_He will be fine, the resistance scouts will be here any minute and if they find you here with them like that lord knows what they'll do."_

_He began to walk to his brother, she reached for his arm and the source ripped it away. "NO!" He knelt down beside his brother, "It wasn't me Chris, I swear to you this wasn't me. I'd never…" _

"_It's okay Wy, stay with me, please." He murmured, rapidly losing consciousness, "I don't want to die Wyatt."_

"_I want to stay little brother but I can't." He dropped a package beside him, "This belongs to you now little brother." The Source ruffled his hair. "You'll be okay."_

_Chris passed out before he heard his brother whisper, "Love you."_

"Chris, Chris." Phoebe called gently her sister called her over Chris had been having a nightmare and had been screaming for her. She smiled softly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Aunt Phoebe?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm here."

He shot up and hugged her "You're alive? You didn't get killed?"

"Sweetie you were having a nightmare. It didn't happen."

"It felt so real, I don't get it."

She hugged him tighter his Aunt could feel the heat from him and noticed he was shaking like crazy. He pulled away and slid back down into bed, he smiled brightly, "I'm glad you're okay Aunt P." She smiled back and laughingly replied, "Yeah I am too."

"Tell the ladies in the corner they don't need to worry about me, I'll be okay."

Phoebe turned around looking into the corner she couldn't see anyone. "Chris honey there's no one there."

"They just don't want you to see them." He murmured as he fell asleep.


	5. Not long at all

Hey guys, well like I said the big day is coming! Soon all will be revealed. Chris has a lot to learn and a lot to tell…

Thanks to you all so very much for reviewing. Love ya all!

I don't own anything ppl's but I guess that you all knew that already.

Chapter Five

Things were coming along nicely. The middle child of the eldest charmed one was starting to feel the ever so slight tug of magic. He had to hand it to Wyatt and Daniel they were so concerned with his wellbeing they had healed him to ease the pain he was being dealt at the hands of another. In the meantime breaking every rule that had ever been truly been enforced in the Halliwell manor. And now Chris was paying the price thanks to his simple little spell…

It would not be long before he would just be able to reach in and snatch the dark haired witch. After all, he was the only other living being who knew the secret to the teen's identity. The only other person who knew he'd walked this earth before _and_ died on his own birthday.

He made sure he'd involved himself in the teenager's life as much as possible. He'd let Chris see him only catching his eye for a brief moment before shimmering out and leaving him wondering.

"It wont be long Chris… Not long at all." He murmured.


	6. fade away

It's getting closer ppl, magic for all!  
Chapter Six… 

"DAD, DAD, DAD, DAD, DAD, DAD" Chris screamed.

The sixteen-year-old had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past twenty-two hours. His fever hadn't broken yet and not even the elders could tell Leo what to do to help his son. Leo Wyatt orbed upstairs then ran into his sons' room, Chris was sitting upright with his eyes glazed over with fear.

"Chris? Can you hear me?"

"Daddy? Is it you?" His voice sounded so small and fragile it reminded him of the day they took the boys to the beach, Chris had gotten lost and crawled into a cave to seek shelter from the storm that had been coming over head. They'd searched for him for hours sensing hadn't worked and they feared the worst. Finally they'd come across the CD player that Phoebe had bought the six-year-old for his birthday.

Flashback to Chris' sixth birthday: 

"_There." Wyatt said as Chris put the finishing touches on the sandcastle they had been working on for the past hour. Wyatt had to hand it to Chris, he was only six but he was good at art and this was a great castle._

"_Okay, wait here Chris. I'm gonna go get the others to come check it out. Mum will get the camera. I will be right back," He pointed between two sand dunes, "That path leads back to the car park, if I'm not back in five minutes I want you to walk right back through there and wait at the car okay?"_

"_Alright Wyatt."_

_Wyatt raced off down the beach to where the family was packing up the barbecue. It was a beautiful sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in sight._

"_Wyatt where is your brother?" Piper asked holding the two-year-old Daniel._

"_Waiting back at our sandcastle, you need to get the camera. It's so cool." _

"_Alright honey."_

_Suddenly storm clouds began to rush over the water with lightning and thunder in tow; the storm got so thick so fast Piper could barely see ten feet in front of her._

_Chris looked around, he'd gotten lost when the storm hit and couldn't find a way back to the car. He'd run off to find some kind of shelter._

"_WYATT!" Chris screamed, "DADDY!" _

_Leo could have sworn he'd heard his son scream his name over the roar of thunder. "Don't let me lose him again, please. Don't take him from us again. He pleaded softly._

_Chris spotted an opening in the cliff and ran inside, he just kept running until he couldn't run any further, he just stopped and waited. The water began to rise, it had been over half an hour and the small child was petrified. _

"_Hey." A voice said softly, Chris turned around and saw an older man of about twenty-three, "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm scared, I got lost."_

"_I know and it's going to be okay, I'll stay right here with you until Daddy gets here."_

_Chris looked at the man, "Are you real?"_

_The man smiled and laughed, "Yeah, I'm real. I'm going to give you a couple of presents."_

"_For my birthday? Am I going to like them?"_

"_Maybe, maybe not. But they're special just like you." Chris' face lit up, "Are you ready?"_

_He nodded, the man held the child's hand and he felt safe. He placed a hand over Chris' eyes and whispered some big words Chris didn't understand then after that he felt funny. "Okay kiddo open."_

_The six-year old opened his eyes and noticed the green light bathing the cavern, "What?" The man smiled softly, "it's okay Chris trust me, none of this is gonna hurt, it's magic." He looked around and noticed that the water was rising fast, "Chris I want you to hold on to me okay?" The six- year old did as he was told and wrapped his arms around his neck and held on for dear life, the twenty-three year-old could hear the boy whimpering softly. "Shhh…" He hushed, "You're going to be okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever. Do you trust me?" He nodded into his shoulder, smiling he hugged him tighter, "Good boy. Now I need you to pass a message on to Daddy for me. Tell him; you may not have been able to save his life but you saved his soul."_

_The whole family had been running along the beach looking for anywhere the child could have gone. Phoebe had taken all the kids back to the car so they were out of harms way; finally they got a break._

'_Crunch…' Leo felt something underfoot, looking down he saw the Discman his Aunt had given him only four hours ago. The storm cleared and they were standing directly in front of the cave opening Chris had found two and a half-hours ago._

"_I'm going in." Leo said quickly._

"_Well can you try sensing him first?" Piper suggested, " Couldn't we just orb him here?"_

"_I told you it's impossible. Not even Wyatt could sense him."_

"_Maybe Danny?" Paige asked._

"_He's too young he doesn't know how to use his powers."_

Leo walked into the cave, the water inside was up to his knees and it was climbing, he got about twelve meters in before he heard the soft voice of his son. Following the noise he began to see a faint green glow, rounding the corner he saw Chris, standing shoulders deep in freezing cold water his eyes wide, emitting a bright green glow.

_Leo ducked his head and walked into the cave and instantly paled, the water was up to his knees. He kept walking in the hope he could find his son. He'd been walking for three-quarters of an hour when he heard soft talking down the tunnel. He noted a small green light from around the corner._

"_Chris? Can you hear me?" He didn't get an answer._

"_Okay Chris, remember what we talked about okay?" He kissed the child's forehead, "Be good to Wy and Danny. They're the only brothers you've got."_

_He nodded, "Thank you." The man sat Chris down on the big rock, "What's your name?" He asked as the man began to walk away. _

_He stopped and turned around with a smile he said, "Chris." Then he disappeared._

_Leo followed the light and as he rounded the corner he saw his six- year- old son sitting on a big rock up to his waist in water. His bright green eyes literally shining._

"_Daddy is it you?" Chris asked._

_Leo ran forward and engulfed his son in a hug, which was eagerly returned, "Daddy!" He squealed, "He told me you'd come, said he wouldn't go till you got close. Gave me presents for my birthday. I was scared coz it was so dark and I thought you were never gonna find me but he came and made me shine and…" Chris hugged his father tighter._

"Daddy? Is it you?" Chris clung to his father now as he did then, "Don't let me fade away Daddy. I don't want to fade away."

Tears ran from Leo's eyes as he pulled his son tighter and swore, "I promise Chris, I won't let you fade away. I'll always find you."

"I'll shine again. Make sure you see it Daddy. You will see it won't you?" By this stage Chris had pulled away and was looking directly into his father's eyes.

"I promise I'll see it. I won't let you fade away."


	7. Truth and deception

Decided to rework some stuff, this should fill a couple of plot holes. Luv ya peoples. Review if ya like it.

Chapter 7

After three days of drifting in and out of consciousness Chris was finally starting to get better. When Piper went up to check on him her middle son was sitting up in bed talking to what she assumed was thin air.

"So you mean to tell me you're my Aunt?" Chris asked, disbelief evident in his voice. The dark haired woman with blue eyes nodded.

"Chris who are you talking to?" his mother asked.

Chris turned around with a confused look on his face, "You mean you can't see her?"

"Chris what are you talking about?"

"Aunt Prue!"

"Honey, you're aunt has been dead for over eighteen years."

"But she's standing right there!" He pointed to the corner where the woman in the long gold robes was standing.

"Chris, she's right. I am dead." Prue said in what he assumed was supposed to be a reassuring tone.

The brunette paled, "Y,y, you're dead…"

"Chris, are you okay?" Piper asked as she moved to her son's side, he was so pale and the look of fear that had fallen on his face scared her.

He looked at her, "Oh boy…" He leant his head on his mother's shoulder, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, I think that it's time that you were told the truth."

"That I'm clinically insane?" He laughed sardonically.

She stood up, "C'mon, we're going down stairs." Chris struggled out of bed with his mind reeling about this latest revelation. Leaning against his mother the two of them walked down stairs into the lounge. "Okay kiddo, park it." She said gesturing to the couch, the teen willingly did what he was told and Leo, Wyatt and Danny walked in.

Chris looked at his older brother, "Wyatt?"

Wyatt sat down next to his brother wrapping an arm around his shoulder; "It's good to see you outta bed."

"It's good to be out of bed. Now will someone tell me what the hell is going on."

"Chris this is going to sound unbelievable but it is the truth, you are a witch."

"You're kidding me right? Witches?"

"Yeah, all except your father and Uncle Jason."

"So they're normal?"

"I would hardly say that. I'm a whitelighter which essentially means that I'm an angel of sorts."

"Ah huh. Right, so where are the wings?"

"They're not the conventional wings Chris, whitelighter's don't fly, they orb."

"Orbing? What the hell is Orbing?"

"This." Wyatt said as he disappeared in a flourish of brilliant blue orbs.

"Jesus Christ!" Chris shouted as his brother reappeared, "You people are freaks!" He scrambled off the couch and ran toward the stairs, before he reached the stairs a man appeared on the stairs. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"What? You don't remember you're sixth birthday?"

It dawned on him, this was the same guy and of course he was damn well dead to. After all, eleven years can't go by without you aging a day, the dark haired teen sighed, "How the hell could I forget. You're Chris and let me guess you're a ghost too?"

Chris nodded to his younger self, "Now that's out of the way. Sit your ass back down and listen to what they have to say."

None of the others heard the conversation between the two Chris Halliwell's.

"Fine!" He ground out. "Last thing I need is a cranky ghost on my case." He muttered sitting down between his brothers.

"What about Uncle Jason, is he one of these Whitelighters?"

"No, he's a regular mortal." Piper said.

"What am I?" He asked.

Piper pulled a chair up in front of her son and took his hands in her own, she noticed the flinch as she did so, "Peanut, I know this must be hard for you to believe but it is the truth. You're part witch and part whitelighter, same as your brothers."

"Except for the fact that they have powers right?"

She nodded, "We bound your powers when you were little. We did it to protect you."

"From what?"

"From the all the demons who wanted to hurt you."

"Why would they wanna hurt me? I mean of all people I'm hardly a force to be reckoned with."

"It's the truth Chris."

"Why would demons want to hurt me?" Chris asked, repeating himself.

"Because you are part of this family. And then there's the fact that you made some enemies before you were born."

The dark haired boy got up and stared at his family, "You're all insane!" Things started to fly around the room; Chris ducked as the TV went flying across the room. "What the hell is going on?" He shouted continually dodging the flying objects.

Wyatt and Danny walked over to Chris and managed to grab his hands. Suddenly a voice crept into his head, _"Calm down Chris. Breathe."_

"I can't!" 

"_You have to, only you can stop this mess."_

"I don't know how."

"_Close your eyes. Remember what I told you, it won't hurt it's magic."_

Chris prayed that this would work, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He heard a crashing noise, opening his eyes again saw the debris, "What did this."

"That would be you Chrissy." Wyatt said with a smirk.

Chris wrenched his hands away and ran towards the stairs, this time he didn't go to room despite the fact he wanted to, he was being pulled to the attic.

There he saw a bunch of women standing around a big book, "What the hell do you want from me?"

"We want you to accept your destiny Christopher, as a Halliwell you need to accept the fact that you are in fact a witch."

"Please spare me Aunt Prue. I don't want, nor do I need this magic crap in my life."

"Its funny Chris, I said that once to."

"What changed?" He asked sarcastically, "Did you get your first broomstick? Conical hat? I know, it was the first time you got a wart on your nose!"

"Christopher Halliwell I have had just about enough of your mouth!" Penny Halliwell snapped.

"Well, let me know when you've had enough. Maybe I'll care." He went to walk out of the door and it slammed shut.

"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell sit down right now!" Patty snapped.

Chris sat down on the floor, "Sorry Grandma."

"Good. Now Chris, I know this may be hard for you to take in but you are a witch." Patty said gently. The windows started to shatter. "Focus Chris please!"

A lady with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes stepped in knelt in front of him, "Chrissy, I need you to understand what's going on, why you are receiving your powers now."

"Cosmic joke?" He suggested sardonically.

"No. You are part of something greater then you could ever know. Your mother and aunts are what's known as the Charmed Ones."

"And I'm the tooth fairy." He said sarcastically.

Chris looked in her eyes, there was something there that told him to shut up and listen. He sat there and listened as his ancestors explained his family history, "My god." Was all he could say as he listened to everything, he finally understood his dreams.

"Now do you understand?"

"Yes Grams." He murmured.

"I don't want to hear anymore back talk mister."

"Yes Grams."

The Warren ancestors disappeared and Chris walked out of the attic, he looked at his family, clearing his throat he said, "We need to talk."


End file.
